Wanted
by PolarBlue
Summary: Sailor Moon is wanted for a reward of one million dollars. Darien tries to capture Sailor Moon through Tuxedo Mask, but he doesn't realise Sailor Moon is really Serena, his best friend
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

Sailor Moon is wanted for a reward of one million dollars. Darien aka Tuxedo Mask, wants revenge. Will he figure out that Sailor Moon is Serena, her best friend, before

it's too late?

**Serena's POV**

"Hey guys! Check out this poster!"

I know without looking what is on that paper. Slowly, I turn my head and am face to face with myself- only with a tiara and jewellery. The drawing is so accurate and I

am so upset that people are actually trying to find me and capture me. For one million dollars. But I'm innocent I scream at myself. Ok, so it's probably what every guilty

says at their trial, but I was truly innocent! The unfairness of this when I don't even know what I could of possibly done to have people trying to chain me!

Beside me, my best friend clears his throat. I snap out of my thinking and I realise that Andrew and Darien are looking at me strangely. Ok so my argument probably

showed, but… It's so unfair I wail (in my head) One minute people are trying to get my autograph and the next people are lighting their torches. I might be

exaggerating a tad bit, ok, a lot I mean I do still have my fellow supporters but I am totally not worth one million… poor, old, small me? I'm worth 10 million at least! Ok

so that would probably get even my supporters to turn on me but I mean come on! I save lives here! Even though it's basically thanks to the rest of the scouts and

Tuxedo Mask (romantic sigh) I still play a role. Even though I need a dumb old rose to save me… Great, even I can't think of a decent argument to support myself, no

wonder so many people have turned on me…

Again, Darien clears his throat and again I snap out of my thinking. But this time the two look annoyed.

"Serena" Darien whines "Could you actually listen for once instead of drifting to La La land?"

Now Darien may very well be my best friend but boy does he have some nerve insulting my mind! When I get my hands on him- wait… don't drift off **again**. Tuning my

ears, I finally decide to join the conversation.

"Sorry" I say sheepishly "I'm just so mad that they could do this to Sailor Moon, when I- sorry she, hasn't done anything wrong!"

"How do you know she hasn't done anything wrong?" Darien inquires

"But she's Sailor Moon!" I yell perhaps a bit too loud "She represents love and justice. How can someone like her do anything evil?"

"And why do you even like her? What has she ever done that even helped? She was always standing in the way!"

Andrew, I vaguely notice, is slowly backing away. I guess he recognises when our famous arguments are about to brew. But hey! Best friends fight don't they?

Besides, that Darien certainly needs some common sense hammered into him. There's nothing wrong with a dose of yelling to heal, is there?

"It's not like Tuxedo Mask is any better" I hope he isn't listening but desperate times cause for desperate measures. Even if it does mean lying. "I mean who throws

wimpy roses?"

I can see Darien is so furious at this statement that he can't talk. Knowing I have technically won, I walk out of the arcade triumphantly, though somewhat annoyed as

I can tell I haven't convinced him much.

**Darien's POV**

I hate life. Nope, I'm not emo. But lately, Serena has been making everything so hard. Especially when she said she hated Tuxedo Mask, **if** we were ever together,

how could she like me fully if she didn't like my alter ego? But I don't know why she supports Sailor Moon. I know what she did to Serena. I know we're meant to be

best friends, but sometimes that girl is probably loony. How could she defend Sailor Moon after everything she did? But, she was always there to make me forget by

doing something silly. She would always cheer me up by complaining about something minimal. In fact, it was because of her flaws that made her perfect. Liking Sailor

Moon was just a flaw I would have to accept (even though I was once and maybe still, a bit nuts over her).

So anyway, I was talking about Sailor Moon. She hurt my odango. I was there. Well I wasn't there there… But I saw her going into a room. When I finally bashed down

the locked door when she still hadn't come out, she was gone. The window was wide open and no, despite the obvious (that she had escaped), I knew it was

something worse. I studied the room more and realised that there was a bit of blood on some glass. Again, I knew it wasn't the obvious (she, being her normal self,

had accidently scraped herself), I looked for more clues and discovered the Luna Pen. Putting two and two together I figured that Sailor Moon had kidnapped Serena

who had struggled bravely but couldn't win- I'm such a genius! I should be a detective when I grow up! We always think outside the square. Any other person would

have come in and figured that she had jumped out of the window and ran away, but I was cleverer than that!

Right, you're probably thinking I should have been worried about Serena, and I was (nod nod)! But right after that, I felt my head hurting and I knew the scouts were

in trouble, but how could I save them? Not when I knew that Sailor Moon was the bad guy, who knows where poor Serena was now, so I ignored my headaches and

went home planning to rescue Serena.

The next day, I had devised a plan with 3 extra back-up plans to save Serena. It was going to be tough, and hard and difficult, but I knew I would win in the end. But,

to my surprise, when I reached the arcade, there stood an injured Serena. For a while I was annoyed that hours of no sleep had gone to waste, but then I

remembered that I should be happy she was here (ok, I kind of liked playing hero).

Taking another look at her, I was shocked to see she was battered and bruised. How could she do this to her? What has odango ever done to offend her? I was kind

of disappointed to see that Sailor Moon was this sort of person. I'll admit that I have a crush on both her and Serena. But I've never experienced having 2 crushes fight

before. It tears you apart, and you're not sure whose side to go on. But I decided that Sailor Moon committed the crime here so I would support Serena fully. I also

noticed that Serena's head had a large gash- no doubt from the glass, and this made me hate Sailor Moon. I asked her about it and she mumbled about falling over. A

pathetic story! And I hadn't even asked her about the rest of her sores. Sailor Moon had scared my odango into no talking! I vowed revenge against Sailor Moon. And

my revenge worsened when I discovered that her 4 friends had equal amounts of bruises. No doubt they had been kidnapped too!

Snapping back from my flashback, I thought of the perfect thing for my revenge. Something that came with the reward of one million dollars…

**Poor Darien! He's totally misunderstood everything! This is my first ever fanfic so I'm really excited! You may notice I tend to use a lot of punctuation- but I **

**can't help it! =P**

**PolarB**


	2. Chapter 2

A cold, chilly night. The full moon floats in the sky, brighter than usual. The image is blocked off by a girl with a tiara and long hair. She jumps from roof to roof. Quietly.

Gracefully. She slows down and turns, suddenly, finding herself face to face with a man wearing a cape and his face is covered by a mask.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

"Hello" I say coldly. I can't help but notice that Tuxedo Mask has been abandoning us lately. Maybe I should go back to liking Andrew I think. I also can trust no one,

except the scouts, and Darien and Andrew if they knew (although I still don't think I hammered my support into Darien's head), due to a piece of paper plastered

everywhere across the city.

"What's with the coldness?" He looks hurt and my heart softens a bit but I don't let my guard down. Tuxedo Mask never chases after people- that was ridiculous!

"Well what do you want?" I muster in a hopefully warmer voice

"I just wanted to see you" He looks offended that he even has to say it

"I'm touched, truly" Placing a hand over my heart, mockingly. I'll never forgive him that day when he didn't show up. We had to battle 5 youmas at once. And after,

Darien actually began questioning me about my sores. I mean Tuxedo Mask risked Darien guessing who I was. I told him I fell over and I think he bought it.

"So… do you want to go somewhere?" And before I can answer, he pulls me with him. Any other day, I would have been thrilled and probably drooling. But it will take a

while to forgive him- even if he has saved me like a hundred times!

* * *

><p><strong>Darien's POV <strong>

I notice icily that her hairstyle is the same as my odango's. I guess I never realised because of those random rubies she has in her hair. What an imposter! Who copies

someone else's hairstyle? We were about to arrive at the roof of my apartment but before I can reach there, she pulls back.

"We can't go there" she says, "My best friend live-" Too late, she covers her mouth

"Yes?" I inquire "Who lives here?" But she is already gone, racing across the rooves like- a rabbit. Great now she copies odango's style.

When I go home I reach for my book and write a reminder to hold a party for my neighbours. Then, when they're all drunk, I'll interrogate whoever looks the suitable

age of a teenager's best friend.

I sigh, when I realise that my plan partly failed. I had been so close in capturing her! Now, I have to move to my back- up plan. Until then, I'll just patrol the building for

a girl with long, blonde hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

"Darien?" Great. The first thing that happens on a bright sunny day where I decide to visit my best friend, I see him passed out on front of his door. Sighing, I check for

pulse. Then, as I am moving to open his door with the key he gave me, I trip over him waking him up. So… my friend hasn't passed out- he's only just some crazy guy

who likes to sleep on the floor. On the wrong side of the door!

Suddenly Darien reaches out to grab me there and holds me against the wall. I stop breathing as I stare into his dark blue eyes then:

"What's your name?" He demands. Way to spoil the mood.

"You forgot your best friend's name?" My eyes water (Hey, I'm sensitive ok?)

"Oh…What are you doing here odango?" He looks cross like it was **my** fault I fell over, then waking him up- which, it kind of was… but it wasn't my fault that he

randomly grabbed me!

"Nothing… JUST WAKING YOU UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" I yell

"Well I'm so sorry mum, I'll just go into my room instead" And he turns to open his door.

"So…" I say calming down "What's with the grabbing?" A small part of me almost wanted him to like me like that. But that name thing really ruined it. Although, I have

to say I hadn't ever considered him more than a friend- until just then. I never realised his eyes before. So clear and blue…

"Oh…nothing. I thought you were someone else." Great, he shattered me twice! I never knew he had a girlfriend…

"You have a girlfriend?" (Notice the emphasis on the 'you') "What sort of person can't even remember their girlfriend's name?"

He sighs and walks in- then collapses on the sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't meant to be a cliff-hanger I just can't think of what else to write. I thank everyone who has supported me, and also note, I tried to use more dialogue. =P<strong>

**PolarB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I forgot to write this, but I don't own Sailor Moon**

**You also may be wondering why SM is wanted but you'll probably only find out till the end. Thank you for all the support! Enjoy!**

**Serena's POV**

'How lazy could Darien get?' I wonder to myself. I head to the sofa and make sure he is sleeping comfortably, and then I drag a blanket and place it on him. I then walk

out and am about to close the door behind me when something catches my eye. It is sparkling in the dim light and I realise it is the Luna Pen. How could Darien have

this? I didn't even realise I lost it! Thinking back to where I could of lost it, I gasp with shock when I realise I must of dropped it when I was escaping that day from the

arcade- the day when Tuxedo Mask didn't show up. Oh no… Darien knows who I am! He must have followed me into the room and seen me transform! Taking deep

breaths to stop hyperventilating, I think.

He hasn't approached me about it, so maybe I should play dumb? I mean I'm probably not his friend anymore- I kept such a big secret from him! Besides, he hates

Sailor Moon! The deep breathing doesn't work. And I've just started to like him! (as in a crush) I can't be his friend anymore. He hates me now. My only hope is that he

doesn't tell everyone who I am. The ones who wrote the poster will capture me for sure. I grab the pen and slowly back out of the room and then I run. Away from

him. Away from my closest friend. Away from someone I could never forget.

**Darien's POV**

I startle awake when I hear the loud slam of a door. I frown as I wonder why I am here and not in the hallway looking for Sailor Moon or a potential best friend. When

I realise odango brought me here. I had woken up with horrible back pains and when I opened my eyes, I was face to face with a girl with blonde hair. I quickly

trapped her against the wall and made sure she wouldn't escape.

"What's your name?" I asked then frowned. Sailor Moon was seriously copying my odango in everything! Even her clothes were the same. I realise she is talking and

then frown when I realise she was actually Serena. But she was the only blonde I saw from the few days I stood on the lookout for Sailor Moon in the building. Could

Serena be Sailor Moon? As soon as I thought that I nearly snorted. Serena? Sailor Moon? It was the most ridiculous thing I had heard all week.

I realised I was still holding her and she was looking at me, hurt. I suppose not knowing your best friends name would hurt a little. Especially someone who was a cry-

baby like Serena. I also realised I was kind of invading her private space. I never showed my feelings towards her because I knew she didn't think of me that way. So I

hastily let go and whined to her, calling her mum then I walked in and fell asleep on the sofa. Well, here I was now.

Suddenly, my head started hurting again. Sailor Moon was in trouble **again**? Sighing, but realising I could put my back-up plan into action, I left the room.

**Third POV**

Sailor Moon ended the battle by using her tiara in a flourishing wave, not noticing Tuxedo Mask eyeing something near her brooch, suspiciously. When the scouts

parted, he quickly caught up to the one with two long pigtails.

"Hello" He says casually

"What do you want?" Her eyes are red as though she had been crying, but he takes no notice.

"Where did you find that?" He says motioning to the Luna Pen

"Why do you ask" she wonders

"I once had position of it." He replies finally looking at her face

"Really?" She is reminded of Darien again, and her eyes fill up once more

"Never mind… So do you like rabbits? Because I have a friend who also likes them" He changes the subject to try prodding her to see as to why she kidnapped Serena

and her 4 friends but also to stop her from crying. He wants to cheer her up.

Sailor Moon says she does like them but she doesn't seem to reveal anything, which leaves them to talk about other non-important things. When they finish talking,

her eyes look happier and brighter. Tuxedo Mask also feels happy because he knows he has cheered her up. He vaguely realises that Sailor Moon doesn't look like a

criminal, but someone who reminded him of Serena. But he isn't here to make friends; he is here to earn her trust and then break it. He wonders why Sailor Moon

doesn't even look nervous when he talks about his friend who he believed was kidnapped by her. Instead, she smiles and says that she reminds her of herself. Then

she departs with a wave, leaving Tuxedo Mask to wonder if he was right in accusing her.

**Ooooooh… Tuxedo Mask is having second thoughts! Will he listen to his heart or his 'special' detective mind? Hope you liked it.**

**PolarB**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! Just wrote another one, hope you enjoy it!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon otherwise I would be doing something to change Darien's fashion sense =P

* * *

><p><strong>Darien's POV<strong>

Serena has been avoiding me lately. I bet it's because of Sailor Moon! She probably came to odango and warned her not to talk to me… for some reason. Well to think

I was having doubts about her! I'll carry through with my plan, it seems to be working… but then the world would live without Sailor Moon and I would never see her

eyes again… STOP! I must stop thinking about her. Remember that she hurt odango, who is now avoiding me… Oh no! I forgot to meet up with Andrew and with that I

run out of my apartment closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Serena's POV<strong>

It's been a long time. I've forgotten how to laugh. Even Andrew or my four friends can't cheer me up anymore. I've missed him. The way he laughs, the way he talks,

even his ugly jackets. He hates me now. Why shouldn't he? What have I done to deserve his trust? It seems only Tuxedo Mask can make me feel better. He seems to

comfort me and he can get me to smile a little. We've talked a little more and now I consider him as a friend. He almost reminds me a little of Darien- but NO, I shouldn't

be comparing them. It's wrong to think I only like Tuxedo Mask because he reminds me of Darien. Oh no. My communicators beeping again and grabbing everything, I

run out of my room.

* * *

><p><strong>Third POV<strong>

The two sit together on a bench looking perfect, with an occasional small smile. Their shadows dance from the flickering lights, in perfect harmony.

"Who are you in human form?" Tuxedo Mask questions

"I don't think that's any of your business" Sailor Moon retorts

"Why? I thought we were friends." He states

"Well… who are you in human form?"

"None of your busin-" He stops as he realises what she means

"Exactly!"

"How about this" He thinks thoughtfully "On Sunday, we'll meet by this bench, in our human form. I'll be there by ten am. OK? Then I'll take you out."

"Oh, but I couldn't. I don't consider you that way anymore." She pictures a man with dark sapphire eyes.

"That's fine. A friend date, OK?"

"Sure. See you then."

They depart their own ways.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a really short but the story is almost over. If you have any advice on my writing, please tell me! I've also started a new story and I hope you will read it. Thank you for reading!<strong>

**PolarB**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

**Chapter 5!**

* * *

><p><strong>Darien's POV<strong>

As soon as I get home, I grab the sheet of paper on my desk. I head over to the phone and hesitate. I've really started to like her (as a friend) and I know she will be

extremely upset when she realises what I've done. I know my only chance to get her is at her weakest point- a human, which is why I tricked her into 'meeting' her as

a human. But I will break her trust… Serena I think. For Serena, and slowly I raise my hands to dial the numbers.

"Hello?"

"Do you have her?" He certainly gets to the point.

"No, but she'll be at the park by the bench at 10am, Sunday."

"…About my reward-"

"(sigh) they never forget, do they? We will leave it on the bench once we have the girl."

My cheeks flame. How dare they think I was doing this for money?

"Actually I didn't want it" Silence. Then-

"Sorry?"

But I hang up before he can say anything else.

* * *

><p>Sunday comes by so fast that I wonder if time is tormenting me. I arrive at the park with ten minutes to spare, just in time to see Serena rushing towards the bench.<p>

That girl ruins everything! They might mistake Sailor Moon for odango. That wouldn't be good.

"Serena, why are you here?" I feel annoyed that she just had to pick today to go to the park.

"Oh, Darien, long time no see." She chuckles nervously. "I'm meeting someone here"

"Well can you do it another day?" Jealousy grows inside me as I wonder who could be going out with her. I knew it was a guy since she looked nervous and dressed in

pretty clothing (It was like in one of those detective books called 'How to Read Someone's Mind' I really **should** look at becoming a detective in the near future.

Suddenly, I hear a scream. Odango was pulled into the bushes by a pair of strong, muscular arms. No. They had the wrong girl. I don't think when I dive in after her to

save the one I love.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you Enjoyed!<strong>

**PolarB**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I took so long! I won't give any excuses but thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon

Serena's POV

Where were they taking me? I wonder. My mind thinks back to Darien. He looked so angry I guess he was still mad. Suddenly, my mind clicks. Could it have been Darien that told these guys that I was Sailor Moon? Could Darien have been so mad that he told the people trying to capture me? My face boils with rage. I thought, even though we weren't friends anymore, that he would at least keep this secret for the sake of our friendship… how dare he! I'll never speak to him again… if I ever get out of this I sigh.

Darien's POV

It was hard to keep up with them. I couldn't see them anymore. I was lost in this place I had no idea existed. My head throbs suddenly. Not now, I think annoyed. Serena was in trouble! I had to choose her over the scouts. I automatically transformed and ran after Serena, but the strange thing was that Sailor Moon was in the direction I was running. Maybe she was saving odango! I immediately feel guilty for calling up the phone number on the poster. This wouldn't have happened in the first place if it weren't for me. Now, Sailor Moon was probably helping Serena when I was going to break her trust. What a muddle!

I continued to run in their direction which was easier to find now that Sailor Moon was there. When I got there, I paused at the trees so I could surprise the enemies with one of my rose attacks. For some reason when I got there, Serena was nowhere to be seen and Sailor Moon was totally kicking their butts! Well no need for me here, I thought and was just about to go find Serena when Sailor Moon transformed and to my shock and horror Serena stood in her place.

My heart beated so fast that it felt like it wasn't beating at all. Serena? Sailor Moon? I think I am going to need to go to hospital, my head spun in circles; I stopped breathing… ok so I was kiiiind of exaggerating but as I thought about it everything fit in perfectly. My hopes of being a detective crashed down drastically. The facts were in front of me the whole time! Ah well… I could always be a lie detector- I was brilliant at that at least! Oh yeah… Serena and hesitating, I stepped out of the trees

Third POV

"Hi Serena" The girl turns around, slightly shocked

"How do you know who I am?" She asks

"Well you see, I'm Darien"

"Darien?"

"Uh huh. Serena I'm so sorry I called them. I thought Sailor Moon kidnapped you so I called them to get revenge!"

"You did that for **me**?"

"Well yes… because I love you"

"Really? Darien, I love you too."

They meet halfway and their lips met, both thinking alike. _Everything will be ok_

**Sorry… It's kind of a cheesy ending but I didn't know what to right at the end so I just ended it their- I hope you guys like it and buh-bye for now!**

**PolarB**


End file.
